(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video displaying apparatus and a video displaying method, for dividing a field into plural numbers thereof on the video display, time-sequentially, thereby achieving a gradation display.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
When dividing one (1) piece of field into a plural number of screens (hereinafter, those being called “sub-fields (SF)”), being different in weighting of brightness thereof, so as to control emission or non-emission of light in each sub-field, there are cases of generating a disturbance of gradation and/or a blur of moving picture, being called a “dynamic false contour”, when displaying the moving picture, thereby losing or reducing the definition of display. It is already known that this is generated due to the fact that eyes of a human being follow the moving subject.
As a method for dissolving the generation of this dynamic false contour, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-211848 (1996) is disclosed a technology of correcting the light-emitting position on each sub-field of display data to the pixel position on each sub-field, while detecting a motion vector from the display data between the frames or between the fields.
And, also as another method for dissolving the generation of this dynamic false contour, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-123211 (2002) is disclosed a technology of calculating the coordinates for dragging the sub-field, from the motion vector and the position of light-emitting centroid on the sub-field, and thereby re-coding the sub-field.